


They Speak of Angels

by shinichan43



Series: They Speak of Angels [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinichan43/pseuds/shinichan43
Summary: DrabbleEvery now and then, he hears what they say about the angels.
Series: They Speak of Angels [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784716
Kudos: 9





	They Speak of Angels

It was rare, more so than it had been before the war. Yet every now and again, he would hear snippets of conversation. These bits and pieces were always the same. They liked to talk about angels. 

They would discuss what they were sure an angel would do if there were one there. How they would use their power to help them win. Why they couldn’t possible be real, because if there _was_ one there, they would be using their powers to aide in the cause. 

So, he would look down at what he was doing and pretend not to hear. 

They didn’t see that “angels” did exist, and they weren’t kind. They hid from the people because of the history that they had. They were simply mythology now. 

Once, they hadn’t hidden. That had been a mistake. They had been put into cages and hunted down. Some had been carved out of their frames and used as a power source until they vanished. Others had been forced to fight and use their powers until they ended up dying anyway. 

These conversations happened every once in a while. He never corrected them. He just looked down and pretended not to hear. 


End file.
